


aatrox fuck bucket he fucks the bucket

by felidaereverse



Series: aaaaaaaaaaaaatrox shitpost [2]
Category: Alvin and the Chipmunks - All Media Types, League of Legends
Genre: Alvin and the Chipmunks - Freeform, Crying, F/M, Interviews, Men Crying, Recreational Drug Use, emotional breakdown, head - Freeform, lying to the media, tips for head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 00:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felidaereverse/pseuds/felidaereverse





	aatrox fuck bucket he fucks the bucket

aatrox is here again, part 2, electric booga-fuckyou.

alvin is also here. what if he really was getting the best head. we have only aatrox to ask. only aatrox, King Of Head.

interviewer: "so, who ***is*** getting the best head? what can you tell us in your unlimited capacity for knowledge of anthropomorphized chipmunk pleasure?"  
aatrox: "i dont know i just get paid and get home"  
I: hm that kind of answer wont satisfy our eager fans! they are just so thirsty for knowledge of Head.  
A: i already told you, lady, i get paid. i get home. thats it. thats fuckin IT. i dont want to TALK about this any more!!!!!  
aatrox starts crying really hard. god, hes such a stupid little insecure bitch-baby. can't even handle a little head-talk, even when the fans are depending on him to give Hott Tipps.  
his tears are just flooding all over the floor, finally reaching alvin and his two brothers on the couch. their dumb little weird man/chipmunk feetpaws are getting fucking SOAKED in this salty deluge, but the amount of fucks they are able to give at the current moment is pretty much Zero. the head is just that bad.

thats right. i said it. the head is bad. no one is getting the best head.

aatrox finally mops up his sopping, moist, disgustingly juicy, snotty face and raises his eyes to the heavens. he drops heavily to his knees. "I CAN'T FUCKING TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!!!!!! I CAN'T BEAR HIDING THE TRUTH ANY LONGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he rushes over to the tear-laden couch and snatches it up, 'munks and all. "IT WAS ALL A SHAM. ALVIN, TELL THIS REPORTER WHAT WE'VE DONE" his voice keeps breaking over and over as he shoves the couch into the reporter's mic.

alvin just kinda looks up from what we, the readers, now understand to be absolutely the worst head of his relatively short life. "yeah this shits fake as hell, dogg" he intones blandly. youre pretty sure he must be stoned out of his fucking gourd. there is no possible way he's been sober for even a second in the past 24 hours. he is OUT of it and thats FACTS. "w


End file.
